¿Quién es ella?
by Finnigan13
Summary: Ella siente curiosidad al verla allí, sentada en su computadora escribiendo. ¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué es tan linda? ¿La volvería a ver? Esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza mientras la observaba. Y es que nunca antes ella había visto una criatura tan hermosa y adorable como aquella chica.
1. Curiosidad

**Sé que debería actualizar mis otras historia, pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de escribir nada gracioso… Pero eso no significa que no vaya a terminar los otros fics. Sí lo hare. Pero quería escribir esto.**

**OUAT no me pertenece, solo estoy tomando los personajes prestados.**

Tacones rojos y vestido negro. Esos sin dudas serían el vestuario de esta noche. Esta noche… esta noche iba por fin a salir de aquel departamento en Brooklyn e iba a tomar el tren a Manhattan.

Trabajaba todo el día y tenía que entretenerse de alguna manera, así que iba a tomar ese tren y se iba a ir de fiesta por TODO New York City.

Miró su ropa, se sentó en la cama, observó por la ventana y suspiró. Extrañaba su hogar en Toronto, pero en New York iba a hacer su sueño realidad. Y se le estaba cumpliendo sin duda alguna. Tomó el vestido y se lo puso, luego los tacones y después maquillaje. Ya estaba lista para ir a ese club.

Tomó el tren y se quedó en Times Square, allí iría en cualquier dirección e iría a un club o tal vez simplemente comenzaría a caminar sin rumbo alguno hasta que llegase el amanecer. No le importaba caminar con esos tacones, total, estaba acostumbrada.

Observó la transitada y animada zona y sonrió un poco, esta era la mejor zona. Caminando muchas personas la saludaban y ella se limitaba a devolver el saludo con sonrisa tímida.

Al parecer ser la chica de los deportes del noticiero de ABC le daba ese beneficio de ser saludada por todo el mundo. Y es que ella era la chica de los deportes más joven de la costa este, tal vez de todo Estados Unidos y no solo eso, la más bella y la más graciosa.

Entró en esa pequeña y sencilla reposteria, a la que acostumbraba a ir los jueves a la hora del almuerzo, una vez a la semana se daba ese lujo. Entró, saludo al propietario, Mario y se sentó.

Entonces apareció… En cuanto se sentó, vio a esa hermosa chica rubia. Hermosa, esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría, hermosa. La rubia tenía unos jeans y una camiseta de AC/DC. Estaba sola, y escribía en su computadora totalmente concentrada. Debía admitir que esos lentes le quedaban de maravilla y que se veía totalmente adorable.

La chica rubia levantó la vista al sentirse observada y ella tuvo que bajar la vista rápidamente. Eso sin duda era un poco incómodo. Pero, eso no le impidió para levantar la vista disimuladamente para ver si la chica seguía escribiendo.

Sí, la chica seguía escribiendo y ella al parecer no encontraba una mejor vista de todo el restaurante.

-¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó una de las meseras.

-Galletas de avena – dijo ella, sin despegar la vista de la rubia.

La mesera sonrió.

-Ella siempre viene aquí los viernes a esta hora, es agradable.

-¿De verdad?

-Aja. Casualmente pide lo mismo que tú – dijo la mesera volteándose para ir a recoger esas galletas.

-Ruby…

-¿Si?

-¿Has hablado con ella? – no sabía porque pero ella le causaba gran curiosidad.

-No, pero tú puedes hablar con ella – dijo Ruby volteándose finalmente para hacer los pedidos.

¿Acaso Ruby se volvía loca? Pensó ella frunciendo el ceño. ¡No podía hablar con ella! ¡Y sí pensaba que era una de esas acosadoras! ¡Y si decía algo estúpido! Bajó la vista y se puso a jugar con su servilleta. La chica era hermosa y parecía que era de su edad, también se veía tan inteligente con esos lentes y parecía concentrada en escribir y de vez en cuando dar un pequeño trago de su vaso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular. Era su madre. Rodó los ojos. Su madre siempre estaba en esas de estar queriendo saber cómo estaba. ¡Como si no hubiera sido suficiente verla en el noticiero esta mañana! Su madre siempre llamaba una vez que la sección deportiva terminaba para decirle que ese conjunto o ese vestido le quedaba de maravilla y que lo había hecho bien. Sin duda su madre era su mayor fan, bueno, ella y su hermana, quien luego de que su madre le hablara, ella tomaba el teléfono y le gritaba que quería un autógrafo de Killian, el muchacho del clima.

Levantó la vista del teléfono y miró a la muchacha que ahora hablaba por el teléfono con expresión calmada pero aburrida. ¿Se preguntó como sonaría su voz? ¿Si acaso tenia novio? ¿O era soltera? ¿Le gustaban las mujeres o no le gustaban? ¿Creía en las etiquetas? ¡CURIOSIDAD! ¡Eso, precisamente era lo que la invadía, esa noche!

Se apartó el pelo de la cara justo cuando Ruby le daba sus galletas.

-¿No te quedaras a hablar un rato? – le preguntó a su amiga, al ver que la chica se iba a la barra.

-No, debo terminar, pero ya casi se acaba mi turno – dijo Ruby sonriendo-. Regina…

Ella miró a Regina.

-Háblale – dijo.

-Oh cállate… - dijo metiéndose una galleta en la boca, esas eran las mejores galletas de toda la ciudad-. Me darás una caja para llevar.

-Por supuesto.

Ruby siguió en su trabajo de atender a las pocas personas de ese lugarcito, ósea, ella, la rubia, una pareja de chicos y una familia.

Miró a la muchacha, quien ahora, cerraba su laptop y la guardaba en su mochila, mientras tomaba su café o té, ¿Qué sabia ella?, para llevar. Saludó a Ruby, quien le hizo un movimiento en la cabeza; luego la chica se largó. Se fue. Y ella ni siquiera se presentó o le dijo algo. Bajó la cabeza lamentándose mentalmente por ser tan insegura, pero la levantó cuando un niño de 12 años, le pedía un autógrafo y le decía que ella era muy bonita y muy inteligente, todo eso, mientras estaba sonrojado. El pequeño también le decía que era justo la mujer perfecta, ella se rio y le agradeció, también le dijo que él era muy bonito.

Sin duda, le gustaba eso. Le fascinaba cuando la gente le saludaba y le daba cumplido, pero también no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención. Tímida, así mismo se describía ella. Pero ahora ella no pensaba en nada de eso, pensaba en la hermosa rubia que acaba de ver y se preguntaba si la volvería a ver. ¿Tendría que esperar hasta el viernes o se toparía con ella en la gran ciudad? ¿Volvería a verla aquí? No lo sabía, pero lo que descubrir ahora y también quería ver a la rubia, en ese preciso momento.

Suspiró y terminó de comer esas galletas. Ruby se acercó.

-Se fue – dijo ella.

-Aja.

-¿Quieres ver RENT? – preguntó Regina.

-Bien – dijo Ruby sentándose frente a ella.

Ruby era su mejor amiga y tal vez la única amiga verdadera que tenía. También era canadiense y venían del mismo pueblo.

-¿Sabes como se llama? – preguntó intrigada.

Ruby enarcó una ceja.

-Ni idea.

Suspiró de nuevo. La quería ver de nuevo…

**Y… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Sigo o se queda como One-shot? **

**Diganme que opinan por favor!**


	2. Esto es Destino

**¡Hey! ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! Se les agradece un paquetón! :D XOXO xD**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo!**

**OUAT no me pertenece, si así fuera hubiera Swanqueen por un tubo y 7 llaves! **

El sonido del teléfono la despertó. Gruñó un poco irritada, no debían de ser más de las 9 de la mañana y ella quería dormir más. Anoche se suponía que iría a un club, pero en vez de eso, se fue a un teatro a ver RENT con Ruby y luego dieron paseo por Manhattan, llegando a casa muy tarde.

Bostezó y levantó el teléfono.

-¿Qué? – dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Cariño? – era su madre.

-¡Cora! Déjala dormir – escuchó lejanamente, la voz de su padre. Sonrió, su padre siempre era comprensivo y entendía la necesidad de dormir, su madre era otro caso.

-¿Qué sucede, madre? – dijo fastidiada.

-Ayer te deje un mensaje, cariño. ¡No me respondiste y estuve muy preocupada! – dijo Cora.

-Mami…

-Debes venir – dijo apresuradamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que hace tanto que no vienes…

-¡MADRE! – dijo irritada.

Era increíble que solo le llamara para decirle que debería ir a Toronto a hacer prácticamente nada.

-Regina, cariño, ya sé que NY es fantástico, pero aquí en Toronto puedes hablar de Football y Hockey y todo eso que te gusta.

-Mami… no –dicho esto le colgó.

Su madre siempre hacia eso de llamarla y decirle que en Canada había más oportunidades, etc. etc. Pero a Regina eso no le interesaba. Ella quería NY y también quería dormir solo un poco más. Se acostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño le venciera pero no resultó. Su mente fue invadida de nuevo con el pensamiento de la belleza rubia de la noche anterior. Incluso viendo RENT no pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para hacer su rutina matutina, sin dejar de pensar en la hermosa rubia, por supuesto. Hoy tenía que ir a un juego de Hockey. Toronto Maple Leafs contra NY Rangers, pero pensaba que no podría disfrutar de dicho juego, si la chica seguía infiltrada en su mente.

Luego de ponerse ropa, jeans negros y una camiseta de los Maple Leafs, se dirigió en el metro a una cafetería. Odiaba el Starbucks, así que fue a una cafetería cerca del estadio. El juego no empezaba sino hasta las 3 de la tarde, pero decidió salir de casa para que su madre no la molestara e incluso dejó el celular.

Una vez comprado el café y con periódico en mano se dirigió a un pequeño parque. Todo estaba tranquilo, había niños jugando, ancianos dando de comer a las palomas, personas corriendo y otras, como ella, leyendo el periódico. Mientras bebía su café y leía la sección de deportes, escuchó como alguien se caía. Levantó la vista. Allí estaba, sí, era ella, sin duda era ella. La rubia de los lentes estaba frente a ella, con mochila en mano y maldiciendo mientras recogía varios libros y un estuche de guitarra.

No lo pensó dos veces y se levantó del banco para ayudar a la dueña de sus pensamientos. La muchacha sonrió agradecida cuando todo estuvo de nuevo en su lugar. Regina le dio una sonrisa bobalicona. ¡Diablos! ¡Hasta ya le daba sonrisas bobaliconas!

-Gracias – dijo la rubia suavemente, arreglándose los lentes.

-No hay problema.

La chica la miró. ¡Tenía unos bellísimos ojos y una voz hermosa!

-¡Que educada! No quedan muchas personas así.

Regina se sonrojó y se reprochó mentalmente. Debía disimular, apenas la conocía y no sabía porque le atraía tanto aquella chica.

-Bueno, muchas gracias – dijo Regina, todavía sonrojada.

Debía pensar rápido. No quería que la chica se fuera. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

-Bueno…

-¿Tocas la guitarra? – dijo Regina sin pensarlo y se sorprendió cuando escucho su voz preguntando.

La rubia miró el estuche.

-No, ha… es un bajo – dijo mirando todavía el estuche.

Regina no podía despegar la vista de ella.

-Eso es genial – dijo -. Yo no sé tocar nada.

¿En serio acababa de decir eso? ¿Yo no sé tocar nada? ¡¿En serio?! Se reprochó mentalmente de nuevo. La chica la miró y asintió.

-Bien… hasta luego – dijo la rubia sonriendo tímidamente.

-Hasta luego – dijo ella bajito.

Y allí se iba de nuevo. ¿Es no podía decir algo o entablar una conversación? Ella podía entablar una conversación con sus amigos fácilmente, pero es diferente cuando se trata de un extraño. Admiraba a esas personas que sí podían entablar una buena conversación con otros extraños. Sentía envidia por eso. Tomó asiento de nuevo y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

La rubia se le había aparecido como un ángel caído del cielo y luego se había ido, así como había llegado. Era una imbécil.

Suspiró. Esa chica el día de hoy se veía particularmente hermosa. En la repostería, de lejos y con la luz de la laptop dándole en la cara se veía hermosa. Pero hoy, con esos lentes, de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era bellísima. A pesar de llevar lentes se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran verdes y que los rayos del sol sobre su pelo le daba cierto aire angelical. Bellísima… más que hermosa, bellísima. Preciosa, se atrevería a pensar.

Pero se había ido. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba media hora para el juego y que había durado horas sentada en ese banco pensando en la rubia, así que corrió a un Subway y pidió un sándwich para llevar. Con su sándwich y su cámara en mano se sentó cerca de la cancha de hielo cuando el juego apenas acababa de empezar. Sonrió feliz, si había algo que le gustaba eran los juegos de Hockey. Su padre y ella eran fieles fanáticos.

Se puso la gorra de los Maple Leafs y sacó su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra. El lunes esas imágenes debían estar en la oficina. En el juego varias personas le preguntaban su opinión y ella respondía amablemente, al parecer se estaba ganando el cariño de los neoyorquinos.

Cuando estaba en medio tiempo se dirigió al baño y allí la vio, de nuevo. Se sorprendió y también la rubia.

-¿Me estas siguiendo? – dijo la rubia divertida.

-¿Qué? - ¡Dios! No quería que ella pensara que estaba acosándola.

-Estoy bromeando – dijo sonriendo.

¡Esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto!

-Oh – dijo Regina, fascinada por esa sonrisa.

-Así que fan de Maple Leafs – dijo la chica.

¡BIEN! Esa era su oportunidad.

-Sí – respondió Regina-. Soy canadiense, Toronto, exactamente.

Estaba nerviosa. Era como si quisiera vomitar.

-Bueno, Canada… - dijo sonriendo la rubia-. Los Rangers ganaran.

-No lo creo – dijo ella tímidamente.

-Eso ya lo veremos – dijo saliendo del baño.

Regina se mojó la cara y soltó un suspiro. Esa chica era hermosa y no le cabía duda de que la volvería a ver, digo, 2 veces en un solo día. Eso, damas y caballeros, era destino…

**Y ese fue el segundo capítulo… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Va bien? ¿Muy cursi? Bueno, ¡pues díganme que opinan! :D**


	3. ¿Te gusta?

**Buenas noches! Aquí otro capítulo! :D **

**OUAT no me pertenece, la trama es mía. :D**

Luego de aquel encuentro, salió del baño y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento, para concentrarse en el juego, pero no funcionó. Ahora tenía demasiadas preguntas, como, ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Si la volvería a ver en la pequeña repostería o por ahí? E incluso se preguntó dónde estaría sentada en el juego y si venia acompañada.

Suspiró y se hundió en el asiento con el ceño levemente fruncido con la mirada fija en la pista. Esa chica era fascinante y ella quería saberlo todo sobre ella, pero había algo… ¿Cómo acercarse sin ser demasiado obvia?

No podía acercarse. Lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de allí, ya que no sabía nada de esta chica, seguramente la podría espantar. Podría decir algo estúpido y que la rubia saliera huyendo lejos de ella.

Juntó sus manos a causa del frío de la pista y miró como el capitán de los Maple Leafs anotaba un punto. Todos los fanáticos celebraban y ella se dio cuenta de que era el final del juego. Al menos su equipo había ganado y ella tenía las fotos necesarias para el trabajo.

Salió del estadio sin mirar atrás, como si estuviera huyendo de ella, cuando en realidad quería quedarse cerca y saberlo todo.

No se dio cuenta de que corría como una pequeña niña asustada, hasta que finalmente paró. Tomó aire y miró alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de su oficina, por lo que decidió ir a allí y preparar su trabajo. En cuanto se encaminó más tranquila, oyó como una voz la llamaba.

Ruby venia corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola – dijo alegremente Ruby.

-Hey.

Ruby la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Pensando en la chica rubia de ayer? – preguntó.

La miró sorprendida y trató de negarse, pero su amiga la conocía muy bien.

-No trates de negarte, Mills.

-Me la he encontrado dos veces el día de hoy – dijo ella.

-Aww… -dijo Ruby burlonamente-. Te gusta Swan.

¿Swan? Pensó ella. ¿Su amiga acababa de decir Swan? ¿Era ese su nombre o apellido?

-¿Swan? – preguntó mirando a su amiga-. ¡Sabes su nombre pero no me lo quisiste decir ayer! ¿Acaso te gusta, Lucas?

Y ahora le estaba reclamando a su amiga. Pero no podía, la chica no le gustaba, solo tenía curiosidad… O eso es lo que cree.

-Wow… ¡calma, tigre! – dijo la otra chica-. Tú me preguntaste su nombre, no su apellido. Además no me sé el nombre.

Se calmó un poco. Ruby y ella empezaron a caminar por la acera.

-Cuéntame eso de que te encontraste a Swan el día de hoy, dos veces – dijo Ruby impacientemente.

-Me la encontré y ya – dijo ella.

-¿La estabas siguiendo, Regina?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Piensas que soy una acosadora o algo así? – preguntó ella.

-No… - dijo Ruby-. Por cierto, tu madre me llamó a mi teléfono, dice que tú no le contestas.

-Lo hice adrede.

-Ya… ¿Entonces donde te encontraste a Swan?

-En un parque y en el juego de hockey de hoy.

-A REGINA LE GUSTA SWAN, A REGINA LE GUSTA SWAN –dijo Ruby cantando y medio gritando en la calle.

-¿Es cierto, Canada? – dijo una voz detrás de ella…

**Hehehe… es corto, pero es que tenía que escribirlo… **

**Quiero agradecer esos reviews! :D **


	4. Oportunidad

**Buenas noches! :D Muchísimas gracias a todas por los reviews... Mi ego se alimenta xD ok no.**

**Como sea, espero que disfruten este capitulo :)**

**OUAT no me pertenece. La trama es mía.**

-¿Es cierto, Canada? – dijo una voz detrás de ella…

Ella se volteó y miro al tipo que la llamaba "Canada", odiaba que Robín, le llamara "Canada" se lo aceptaba a la chica rubia, porque sonaba totalmente adorable cuando ella lo hacía, pero Robín, no era sexy.

Robín era el conductor del noticiero de ABC y como era famoso se creía la última Coca Cola del desierto. Incluso tenía mujer e hijo, pero a él le fascinaba coquetear con todo lo que tuviera vagina.

-Hola, Robín… - dijo cansadamente.

Robín sonrió y miro a Ruby, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado. Solo por él no me gusta el noticiero de ABC, decía ella de vez en cuando.

-¿No me piensas presentar, Canada? – preguntó el coquetamente.

-Mi nombre es Regina, Robín – dijo rodando los ojos-. Esta es Ruby, mi mejor amiga. Ruby, él es Robín.

-Soy conductor de ABC, rojita – dijo él presumidamente.

Regina negó con la cabeza. No conocía a Ruby bien cuando ya le ponía apodos, como rojita…

-No me vuelvas a llamar "rojita" – dijo Ruby imitando la voz de él.

Siguieron caminando, pero Robín se les pegó cual chicle.

-¿Quién es Swan, Canada? – no tenía caso… él siempre la iba a llamar Canada.

-Nadie que te importe – dijo Ruby, por ella.

-Wow… FIERA – dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ya estaban dentro del edificio de ABC, cuando Regina se volteó y lo encaró.

-Robín, Swan es alguien, ¿sí? Y ya no te daré detalles – dijo metiéndose en el ascensor junto con su amiga.

-Fastidioso… - dijo Ruby.

-Presumido… - dijo Regina.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y siguieron el camino hasta la oficina de Regina.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí un sábado? – preguntó Ruby sentándose.

-Porque no quería hacer esto el lunes en la mañana.

Ruby rodo los ojos.

-¿Entonces que con Swan?

-Nada…-dijo tristemente, mientras organizaba su trabajo para el lunes.

Después aquella noche, se quedó en casa. Su casa estaba totalmente vacía, en cuanto a personas se refiere. Vivía sola, algo que preocupaba a su madre. Siempre estaba paranoica sobre ladrones y violadores. Regina suspiró al recordar la voz de su madre sobre la tasa de delincuencia de New York. Pero pronto dejó de pensar en la voz de su madre.

Pronto su mente se transportó a la voz de "Swan". Pronto se transportó a los ojos y a su cabello. Pronto se transportó a las miles de preguntas en su cabeza. Ella chica resultaba fascinante, o al menos ella la encontraba fascinante, ya que Ruby la veía simplemente como otra chica normal. Pero ella no la encontraba normal, no. Ella era la criatura más adorable y solo llevaba un día de haberla visto por primera vez.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar mucho y se levantó. Tal vez ir a la librería que quedaba cerca de su apartamento y tomar un libro, le ayudaría a no pensar.

Salió del apartamento y se dirigió allí. Una vez dentro se encaminó al tramo de terror y suspenso; se encargó de buscar a Stephen King. Busco entre los títulos hasta que encontró uno que le llamo realmente la atención y que no había leído del gran autor.

Con "Cell" bajo el brazo se dirigió a la caja, para pagarlo. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando la vio allí. Era la cajera.

-Oh Canada – dijo ella, como si estuviera cantando el himno.

Ella le pasó el libro.

-Hola – dijo tímidamente y sonrojándose.

La rubia sonrió.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar nuevamente – dijo sonriendo y tomando el libro-. ¡Cell! Realmente bueno, Canada. Stephen es un genio en eso de escribir, ¿no crees?

Se sonrojó violentamente cuando la llamó "Canada". Resultaba agradable cuando ella lo decía.

-Sí – dijo-. Es mi favorito.

La rubia sonrió aún más.

-Él no es mi favorito, pero es uno de ellos. Te daré un descuento por eso.

-¿Qué? No, no es necesario – dijo apresuradamente.

-Bah… - toma le dio el libro en una bolsa de la librería-. Siempre es bonito verte, aunque los Maple hayan ganado.

-Te dije que ganarían – dijo.

Miro alrededor. La librería estaba tranquila y no había mucha gente. De hecho solo estaban ellas y un adolescente sentado leyendo algo y con audífonos.

-Bueno, me voy… -dijo ella, una vez que pagó.

Y salió de la librería quitándose la oportunidad de saber algo más de la rubia. ¿Es que era tonta? La tercera era la vencida, ¿no? Aunque ya sabía dónde trabajaba, tal vez la rubia no volvería y seguramente esa era la última oportunidad de verla.

Se golpeó mentalmente y se giró sobre sus talones. Entró de nuevo.

-¿Se te olvido algo, Canada? – dijo la rubia sonriente.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar algo conmigo, es que no tengo muchos amigos aquí y bueno te he visto 3 veces el día de hoy y… - dejó de hablar porque seguramente estaba espantando a la chica.

-Mientras no sea Starbucks – dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo estas disponible?

-Bueno… - hizo un gesto de estar pensando totalmente adorable-. Saldré dentro de 5 minutos.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Faltaban 5 para las 8.

-¿Te espero?

-Eso estaría bien.

Sonrió. Al menos ya tenía una especie de cita con su fascinación personal.

**¿Que opinan? No sean timidas y diganme. Tambien si tienen alguna pregunta, no lo piensen dos veces y me la hacen :D responderé a gusto. **


	5. ¿Me va a llamar?

**Hola :D Antes que nada, quiero dar gracias por esos reviews... así que… ¡GRACIAS! XD**

**Desde ahora será "narrado" por los personajes. **

**Disfruten el capítulo! **

**OUAT no me pertenece, pero la trama es completamente mía. **

**Emma POV**

Encantadora. Sí, encantadora es la palabra que he estado buscando desde que me fije en esta chica.

Ahora ella y yo estábamos en una cafetería que quedaba justo al lado de la librería.

-Así que… la chica de los deportes… - dije mientras bebía de mi chocolate.

Ella me miró un poco sorprendida.

-¿Me has visto? – preguntó.

Reí.

-Pero claro que sí – dije-. La mayoría de las personas se asombran al ver a una chica de los deportes y no a un chico. Además eres mejor que los otros.

Se sonrojó. Ese sonrojo era genial, ¡Genial! Se veía terriblemente fantástica y tierna con ese sonrojo. Si seguía pensando en el sonrojo iba a ser yo la que me sonrojara.

-Gracias – dijo bajito.

-No hay que nada que agradecer, Canada – dije guiñándole un ojo.

De nuevo se sonrojó violentamente.

-Entonces trabajas en esa librería – dijo.

-Exacto.

Es un hecho, la chica es tímida. A mí por lo general no me gustan las personas tímidas, pero esta chica tiene algo especial. Es como un imán, me atraía, y mucho.

Ella asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar; me pregunté que estaría pensando y le sonreí.

-Entonces, ¿tienes idea de quien ganara el Super Bowl? – dije, aunque sabía que la temporada no había empezado.

Ella frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Pero la temporada no ha empezado. Ni siquiera estamos en septiembre.

Solté una carcajada. Cuando ponía una expresión de confundida era hermosa.

-Bien, cierto – dije yo-. ¿De dónde eres? Sé que eres canadiense, pero de dónde eres exactamente.

-Soy de Toronto - dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-¿No extrañas nada de allá?

-A veces – dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo no extraño mi hogar – dije.

-No, me refiero… ¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de aquí – dije con una gran sonrisa.

**Regina POV**

De seguro debe pensar que soy patética. Prácticamente ella era la que hacía las preguntas y seguro yo me veía como si no me interesara nada. Incluso me sonrojé un montón de veces y apenas llevábamos pocos minutos hablando.

Ella miró su reloj.

-Debo irme – dijo apenadamente-. Déjame pagar la cuenta.

-No, lo hare yo. Yo te invite – dije.

-Cierto – dijo sonriendo-. ¿Puedo tener tu teléfono?

-¿Mi t-tele…fono? – dije yo, sorprendida.

¿Quería mi teléfono? Esa era una buena señal, ¿no?

-Sí, digo, así te llamó para quedar otro día y te invitó yo a ti, no sé, un café, tal vez el almuerzo – dijo sonriendo.

¿He dicho que se ve hermosa cuando sonríe?

-Está bien – dije rápidamente y saqué mi tarjeta de presentación.

-Regina Mills – dijo leyendo la tarjeta.

Me sonrojé de nuevo. Ella diciendo mi nombre era la mejor melodía que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

-Es un bonito nombre – dijo-. Mi nombre es Emma, Emma Swan y no tengo tarjeta.

Arrugó un poco la nariz.

Su nombre era simplemente perfecto, como ella.

-Emma Swan - repetí.

-Sip – me sonrió-. Fue un placer conocerte, Regina, aunque el que sepa tu nombre no significa que no vaya a llamarte "Canada". Me gusta llamarte "Canada"

-No importa – dije.

Ella asintió y se levantó. La imite. Nos dimos las manos y ella salió. Y se fue…

Me deje caer en la silla de nuevo y solté un gran suspiro. ¿Cómo se fijaría ella en mí? Ella era tan perfecta y yo no dejaba de ser más o menos patosa.

Luego comenzaron las preguntas que siempre me invadían. Seguramente parecía una imbécil.

-¿Disculpe señorita? – dijo un hombre de más o menos 50 años interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Bueno, es que ya vamos a cerrar y me gustaría un autógrafo – dijo sonriendo.

-Claro – dije firmándole.

-Mi hijo la adora – dijo sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa, le di el papel donde estaba mi firma, pagué y me fui. Al menos había hablado con ella y ahora sabía que se llamaba Emma.

Suspire de nuevo, camino a mi apartamento. Me estaba enamorando y solo llevaba un día conociéndola. Simplemente no era normal… Yo no era normal. Me pregunte si me llamaría o solo trataba de ser amable.

Solo rogaba que me llamara.

**Y… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? ¿Emma llamara a Regina? **


	6. Henry

**¡Buenas Noches! **

**Antes que nada, ¡gracias por los reviews! Y lamento la tardanza, pero como sabrán debía subir capítulos de SNTM y de paso se me ocurrió otra historia: I'm Not The Only One, en la que estoy trabajando y no he actualizado en alguna otra… lo siento… Tratare de no abandonarlas de la manera en que lo hice.**

**Bueno, como sea… OUAT no me pertenece, pero esta historia, sí. **

Había pasado un mes, un mes desde la última vez que vio a la rubia y esta no la había llamado, como había prometido.

Durante aquel mes, se sumió en el trabajo, para ver si el tiempo se iba rápido y cada noche solo pensaba en la rubia, hasta que se quedaba dormida. No podía despegarla de su mente, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo. Mientras daba las noticias y opiniones, pensaba en ella. Mientras jugaba tennis los domingos, pensaba en ella. Mientras hacía sus rutinas, pensaba en ella. En todo momento pensaba en la rubia de ojos verdes.

Salió del set de deportes y se acercó a Gold, el productor del programa.

-Excelente, querida – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente y agradeció tímidamente. Se dirigió a su camerino para recoger sus cosas. Mientras hacía esto, pensó por milésima vez, que debía dejar de pensar en cierta rubia que no la había llamado. Era un caso perdido. La rubia era demasiado buena, como para que saliese con ella.

Una vez lista salió del edificio sin saber que el destino le tenía preparada una pequeña sorpresita.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí. Una rubia iba corriendo con su pequeño hijo. Ambos iban corriendo con grandes sonrisas juguetonas.

-¡Mami! – dijo el niño sonriendo señalando hacia algo o alguien.

-¿Qué pasa, chico? – dijo Emma mirando a su pequeño hijo de 4 años.

-Allí – chilló él, sonriendo y señalando.

Emma frunció el ceño. Pocas cosas hacían que Henry se pusiera así, de eufórico, como en ese momento. Sabía que solo lo que lograba ponerlo así, era la visita de sus tíos, ver autos de F1 y Nascar, el Football y el Hockey, a… y la chica de los deportes, a quien debía llamar.

La debía llamar, sí. Pero… ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Y dónde la llevaría si fuese una cita? Regina se veía especial, como para llevarla a cualquier lugar.

-¡Mami! – chilló el niño nuevamente y moviendo su pantalón -¡Mira! – dijo él con los ojos brillosos.

Emma levantó la cabeza para ver como Regina estaba justo en frente de ellos, tirándose fotos con algunas personas que sonreían al ver a la chica más sexy de ABC.

-¡Es ella, mami! ¡Es el ángel de los deportes! – dijo Henry emocionado.

Sonrió y recordó como su hijo y ella le habían puesto el apodo a la chica. Henry había dicho que ella parecía un ángel y ella había agregado que era el ángel de los deportes. Desde ese momento Henry, la llamaba así.

Henry soltó su mano y corrió hacia Regina velozmente. Emma reaccionó rápidamente y fue a buscar a su pequeño, pero inteligente hijo. Aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida para atrapar al pequeño, quien ya estaba enfrente de Regina y la miraba como si fuese lo más precioso del mundo.

Regina, que había terminado de tirarse una foto con unas adolescentes, se sintió profundamente observada. Miró hacia todos los lados un poco confundida y luego bajó su vista, para toparse con un pequeño, que la miraba intensamente. Ella enarcó una ceja y se agachó con cuidado.

-¿Estás perdido? – preguntó dulcemente.

El niño negó con la cabeza y en ese preciso instante, Emma interrumpió la escena.

-Henry no puedes correr así – dijo con la respiración agitada mirando a su hijo.

Regina se quedó sin aliento, Emma estaba frente a ella y le hablaba al niño que, seguía mirándola con admiración.

-Mami, es el ángel de los deportes – dijo él, señalándola con sus manitas.

¿Mami? ¿Ángel de los deportes? Pero, principalmente ¿Mami?

-¿Mami? – preguntó Regina, embobada mirando al niño.

Entonces, Emma cayó. Ella estaba frente a su hijo, quien miraba a Regina, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que aparecía en la televisión, mientras que Regina también miraba al niño, dándose cuenta del parecido que había entre ambos.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y la observó detenidamente. Tenía un vestido negro y un abrigo del mismo color, también llevaba zapatos de tacón y un maquillaje ligero. A su juicio, se veía exquisita. Carraspeó nerviosa.

-Hola, Canada – dijo ella soltando una risita nerviosa.

Ahora tenía que explicarle porque no la había llamado, pensó.

Regina despegó la vista del pequeño y miró a la rubia detenidamente. Hermosa, pensó.

-Hola, Emma – dijo ella tímidamente y luego miró al pequeño-. Hola, pequeño – dijo sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano.

Henry le dio la mano.

-Hola, ángel de los deportes.

Regina se sonrojó. Estaba encantada con el pequeño y solo llevaba 5 minutos frente a él.

-Henry, cariño, ella se llama Regina – dijo Emma-. Regina, este es mi hijo Henry.

¿Hijo? Se sorprendió. La rubia era demasiado joven como para tener un hijo.

-Es un placer, caballerito – dijo ella.

El niño chilló y se escondió detrás de la pierna de su madre, con una sonrisita.

-Así te quiere decir gracias – dijo ella.

Regina asintió.

-No me llamaste – dijo ella, sorprendiéndose de su reproche. Se supone que no le diría nada.

-Yo este… Este mes… no tuve con quien dejar a Henry y solo podía ir del trabajo a la casa. Lo siento – dijo Emma, reprochándose de no llamarla.

No había olvidado la belleza de la canadiense, pero verla de persona era mejor que un recuerdo. Sintió como Henry, le topaba para decirle algo.

-Espera – musitó y se puso a la altura de su hijo, quien le susurró algo al oído, ella asintió – Esta bien, chico – se dirigió a Regina-. El caballero y yo queremos saber si te gustaría acompañarnos al Central Park. Allí habrá un juego de baloncesto, entre unos chicos y Henry quiere ir.

Ella miró al pequeño, quien la miraba a la expectativa.

-Será un placer – dijo ella sonriendo y dejándose tomar de la mano de Henry, quien se colocó entre las dos mujeres.

Estaba gratamente sorprendida. No esperaba encontrarse a la rubia y más con un niño. Pero debía admitir que ese niño era encantador, como su madre y que ahora, más que nunca, quería conocer cada faceta de la rubia.

Emma miró a Regina quien caminaba hablándole a Henry, quien estaba fascinado. Había pensado en llamarla, pero el niño se había enfermado y no lo había dejado solo ni un solo segundo. Sonrió, era absurdo encontrarse nuevamente con "Canada", pero esto era el destino y sin duda algo las quería juntas.

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Mediocre? ¿Pésimo? ¿Excelente? xD**

**OPINEN y no duden en preguntarme, ustedes saben que voy a responder. :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Creo Que Me Estoy Enamorando

**Antes que nada… ¡Gracias por los reviews! :D**

**Segundo… Gracias por seguir leyendo y tenerme paciencia, la verdad es que soy un poco nueva en esto y soy un poco desastrosa. ¡Son las mejores lectoras!**

**Como sea… OUAT no me pertenece, la historia sí. **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

No se concentró en el juego, y no es que no quisiera, era que no podía. Nunca imaginó que alguien podría quitarle la concentración de aquella manera, pero definitivamente Emma y Henry lo hacían. ¿Se estaba enamorando? Al parecer sí. Tenía todos los "síntomas" que Zelena, su hermana mayor y Ruby le habían dicho, sobre enamorarse.

Estaba más que nerviosa y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Era como si se fuese a enfermar en cualquier momento, se sentía eufórica y a la vez, con ganas de vomitar. Aquello no era normal…

Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, y había tenido diferentes novios en la secundaria y en la universidad, pero nunca antes se había sentido así. Era una sensación totalmente desconocida, pero, si se estaba enamorando ¿Debía de ser de esa manera? ¿Le tendría que decir? ¿O debería alejarse?

Su madre le había dicho que solo los locos se enamoraban de manera inmediata de alguien, pero ella no se había enamorado así de rápido, no. Gracias a aquel mes, lejos de la rubia se había dado cuenta de que se ponía de mal humor pensar que no la iba a llamar.

Suspiró audiblemente y sacudió discretamente su cabeza. Miro el juego, en ese momento uno de los entrenadores le gritaba a uno de los muchachos de manera agresiva.

-Cuando sea grande quiero jugar así – dijo Henry, atrayendo su atención, como si fuese un imán.

-Vas a hacer un gran jugador – dijo ella dulcemente.

Emma la miró con ternura.

Les fascinaba la sonrisa de Regina y esos ojos marrones. Observó como Regina se quitaba su abrigo para tapar a Henry, quien en ese momento se había estremecido un poco, debido a la baja temperatura de aquel día. Se reprochó mentalmente por no ponerle un sweater o algo, al pequeño, antes de salir.

-No es necesario, Canada – dijo ella dulcemente.

Regina se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, además no sería bueno que se enfermase – dijo, acariciando el cabello de Henry, quien sonrió gustoso, pero no despegó su vista del juego.

Emma se quitó su chaqueta roja y se la puso a Regina.

-Tampoco quiero que te enfermes – dijo ella.

Regina se sonrojó violentamente y volvió la atención al juego, mientras ella los miraba a los dos. La imagen ideal, pensó. Henry tenía su mano junto con la de Regina, quien le seguía acariciando el cabello maternalmente. Ambos parecían fascinados uno con el otro, y ella estaba fascinada con los dos.

Una vez el juego terminó, Henry insistió en comer helado.

-Henry, ya Regina nos hizo el favor del juego, seguro tiene cosas que hacer – dijo fingiendo que no importaba que se negara a acompañarlos.

-No tengo ningún problema – dijo ella-. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Henry saltó con emoción y se dirigieron a la heladería. La velada resultó agradable, a pesar de que Emma se moría de vergüenza por la cantidad de preguntas de Henry hacia Regina. Le había preguntado demasiadas cosas y Regina no parecía molestarle, al contrario, lucía encantada.

Luego de un rato, Regina recibió una llamada y se tuvo que despedir. Emma y Henry se quedaron en la heladería sentados. Henry parloteaba acerca de lo adorable y linda que era Regina. Una vez más confirmaba que su hijo estaba fascinado con la morena, y que estaba realmente feliz de haberla visto en persona. Incluso la hizo prometer que se volverían a ver lo más pronto posible. Una excusa perfecta para verla de nuevo, pensó Emma con una sonrisa. Le sonrió a su hijo y se dio cuenta de que este todavía portaba el abrigo de Regina. Se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza, pensando en que la morena se estaba muriendo de frio, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía su chaqueta roja.

Suspiró de alivio y sonrió con satisfacción. Otra garantía de que la iba a volver a ver.

Mientras tanto, Regina llegaba al pequeño departamento de Ruby, cuando cayó en la realidad de que no tenía su abrigo sino la chaqueta de Emma.

Maldijo en voz baja, al pensar que Emma tenía que estar pensando en ella era una autentica torpe y también se reprochó al recordar que no tenía el teléfono de la rubia. Más torpe no podía ser, pensaba ella, pero sus pensamientos rápidamente se trasladaron al reencuentro con la rubia y al encuentro con Henry, quien resultó ser todo un príncipe. También pensó en la tarde y en cómo iba a averiguar una forma de comunicarse con Emma.

No lo podía negar… La rubia acaparaba todos sus pensamientos.

**NUEVO CAPITULO ANTES DEL LUNES! SIIIII XD**

**¿Qué me dicen? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? OPINEN Y NO DUDEN EN PREGUNTAR :D**

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
